spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noodle Patty
The Noodle Patty 'is the second episode of the first season of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa. In the episode, SpongeBob invents a Chinese food-themed Krabby Patty for everyone in China to enjoy. Transcript (The episode opens with SpongeBob making Krabby Patties as he usually would at the Krusty Krab.) 'SpongeBob: '(sings a song from SBFW Go while flipping the patties) (The shot goes outside of the kitchen. SpongeBob bursts through the door which startles Squidward, who was napping.) 'SpongeBob: '''Order up! '''Squidward: '''And that barnacle head just ruined my afternoon beauty sleep. '''SpongeBob: '''Here you go, sir. One Crying Johnny fresh from the grill! (laughs, then walks away) Ah, Krabby Patties, there's no better delicious undersea refreshment like them. '''Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob, me boy! Quit talking to yourself and get back into the kitchen! Time is money. '''SpongeBob: '''Aye-aye, Mr. Krabs! (The shot goes to SpongeBob enterting the kitchen. The episode shows a montage of SpongeBob continuing to make Krabby Patties for the customers. The montage fades to SpongeBob panting with relief.) '''SpongeBob: '''If only the world could experience what a sensation the patty is, the Krusty Krab would be a big restaurant chain name not just for Bikini Bottom, but for everywhere else outside of the ocean. (SpongeBob pauses for a second, then an idea pops into his head.) That's it, I know just what to do! But how am I going to get this to work? I'll go ask Mr. Krabs. (The episode pans to Mr. Krabs sitting in his office, counting money. SpongeBob knocks on the door.) '''Mr. Krabs: '''Come in. (SpongeBob opens the door.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hi, Mr. Krabs. Can I talk to you for a minute? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Sure, boy. But make it quick. We got orders to fill. '''SpongeBob: '''So I was thinking about this. I think we should start promoting Krabby Patties in a new way. '''Mr. Krabs: '"New way"? What new way? 'SpongeBob: '''Okay, so you know how we serve Krabby Patties only to the citizens of Bikini Bottom? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Yeah. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, I started to think that other locations outside of Bikini Bottom don't really have the chance to try a Krabby Patty. So why not give them that chance with... a Krusty Krab travel wagon? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Whoa! SpongeBob, I had never thought of that! '''SpongeBob: '''I thought you might like the idea. So what do you say, Mr. Krabs? Shall we make this happen? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Of course, me bucko! Let's go build that wagon! '''SpongeBob: '''Yes! (The episode pans to a montage of SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs building a wagon. Then the shot fades to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs finished with their work.) '''Mr. Krabs: '''All done, boy. So what do you think? (The camera shows the wagon SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs built. It appears a cardboard box with wooden wheels and plates attached to it and a sign that reads Krabby Patties in red letters.) '''SpongeBob: '''It's beautiful. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Alright then. Are you ready to make me more money with that wagon? '''SpongeBob: '''Yes, I am! I'm excited! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Excellent! So where do you want to start? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, I know the perfect place to begin with our travel sale! '''Mr. Krabs: '''You do? Where? '''SpongeBob: '''China. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Eh? '''SpongeBob: '''You know, ancient China, where Sagwa and my other new friends live! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Oh, that place. Well good luck, lad. Make me proud! (SpongeBob grabs the wagon and pulls it as he walks to China. He waves to Mr. Krabs) '''SpongeBob: '''I won't let you down, Mr. Krabs. '''Mr. Krabs: '''That's my boy! (The episode pans to a view of China. The camera moves to the left, where we see Sagwa trying to catch a butterfly. SpongeBob later appears with his wagon.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hi, Sagwa. '''Sagwa: '''Hi, SpongeBob. What's that wagon you're pulling with you? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh this? This is my Krabby Patty travel wagon. '''Sagwa: '''Travel wagon? You mean you're going to sell Krabby Patties outside of your home world? '''SpongeBob: '''Yep. I made a deal with Mr. Krabs to make this happen. I can already imagine what the villagers will think of the patties. '''Sagwa: '''I think you'll do good with the sale, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Aw, thanks. '''Sagwa: '''Well good luck, then. Tell me how it's going once you're done for the day. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay! (SpongeBob walks off. The shot pans to SpongeBob setting up his wagon and the grill in the village. He begins making Krabby Patties while trying to get the villagers' attention.) '''SpongeBob: '''Krabby Patties! Get your fresh Krabby Patties right here! Krabby Patties! Krabby Patties! '''Villager: '(walks up to SpongeBob's wagon) Greetings, young sponge fellow. What do you serve at this wagon? '''SpongeBob: '''Why, the finest of Bikini Bottom's most refreshing sandwiches, the Krabby Patty, good sir! Would you like to try one? '''Villager: '''Sounds yummy. Yeah I think I would like to try one. (SpongeBob gives the Villager the Krabby Patty.) '''SpongeBob *while giving him the Krabby Patty*: Don't worry good sir you will not be disappointed. (The Villager takes the bite out of it.) SpongeBob: So good right. Villager: Well.... its okay at best. (SpongeBob was shocked and the Villager walked away disappointed.) SpongeBob: But I don't understand I thought he would like the Krabby Patty oh well I be the rest of the costumers would like it (We have a transition where Sagwa come to see how work is going) Sagwa: Hey SpongeBob how's work going? SpongeBob: its... odd to say the least. Sagwa: Well how come? SpongeBob: Well I just don't really it I thought the people here would like the Krabby Patty, do you have some ideas that could help me? Sagwa: Hmm... Oh I got an idea! Chinese People love there Noodles how you try something like you combine the two Meals or something? Spongebob:Good idea. (At a near by McDonald's) Cashier:Welcome to-Hey,GET THE (dolphin squeal) BACK HERE! Sagwa:(yells back)Just Take Keep The Change! (At the grill) Spongebob:So...let me look up the recipe,there it is. Some dude:Step one,put ramen noodles in water to boil. Spongebob:Easy enough(struggles to open a ramen bag)Um..Sagwa,little help? Sagwa:(takes bag and rips it in 1 try) Spongebob:Wow(puts them in pot) Some other dude:Step two,beat eggs,and put in salt and pepper to and whisk it till it forms. Spongebob:(whisks)Finally.(whisks too fast) Sheegwa:What are you guys doing(gets hit in the face with the mixture) Sagwa:A mix between noodles and burgers. Another dude:Step three,form the buns and fry them. Spongebob:(Forms bun and fries)Wow,finally no mishap. Last person:Step 4,Grill the patty,put on the condiments,and let someone test it. Spongebob:(flips the patty all in one motion and they land on the buns) Sagwa:You know(screen goes to white for a minute)That sentence looks wrong right? Writer:True,let me rewrite it. Spongebob:(flips the patties all in one motion and they land on the ramen noodle bread) Sagwa:Thanks writer! Writer:N'problem. Spongebob:Sheegwa,do you mind to try this(Holds up Noodle Patty as Hallelujah plays) Sheegwa:Ok(Takes a bite out of it)It...Tastes....GOOD! Spongebob:Wow,for a second,I though I forgot something (Oven explodes) THE END Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts